Dreams of Avalon
by strife4
Summary: A new adventure. Very different


Dreams of Avalon  
  
This is my very first Harry Potter fan fiction so bare with me, first I would like to say that Harry Potter and all other characters are property of JK Rowlings and I am not now nor have I ever been in anyway affiliated with her. Secondly any and all flames will be used first to light my furnace then used to burn your houses down. Lastly if you want to read the next chapter then let me known. Well that's it, enjoy the story and let me know what you think.  
  
It was Harry's last year at Hogwarts and it was a mixed reaction. On one side he would be learning spells that would be of use outside in the real world but there was a possibility that he might never see his friends again. Harry checked his suitcase to make sure he had everything, his wand, robes, and spell book were all there and of course his most cherished thing from Hogwarts, Hedwig. He walked down stairs and without a second of hesitation was out the door. Ron and his father were outside and they were off to catch the Hogwarts express. As they were boarding the train one kid caught Harry's eye, he was about Harry's height with hair as black as night but it was his eyes which were the most intriguing aspect because his left eye was the bluest he had ever seen while his right eye was as gray as the darkest storm cloud. He boarded the train and that was it. Once the train started Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So how were your summers?" Harry asked  
  
"Mine wasn't too bad" Ron spoke "I worked with my dad for awhile and practiced a few spells to get the hang of it so I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself."  
  
"Mine was more or less the same, I read about a few possible internships at Hogwarts to a possible teachers position." Hermione piped in. The train ride to Hogwarts and the carriage ride to the school were pretty standard but from out of the corner of his eye Harry could see the strange boy watching him. At the Great Hall Dumbledor stood up  
  
"While for many of you this will be your last year you have a new student to welcome, would you please show him in Hagrid, Professor McGonagal would you please bring forth the sorting hat." Hagrid opened the doors and the boy from the train entered, his bi-colored eyes scanning the room and for a brief moment he looked right at Harry and Harry felt like he looking straight into his soul. The boy walked to the front and dumbuldore spoke once again  
  
"This is Damian Bloodstone, he is a transfer student from America. As such he has not been sorted into any house so professor if you please." Professor McGonagal walked into the hall and placed the sorting hat on Damian's head  
  
"This is most peculiar" the hat said "In all my years of sorting students I have never come across a mind like this, many things dwell in this head as well as an odd conflict that is raging constant." the sorting hat stopped in mid sentence  
  
"Slytherin" the hat said rather oddly. Damian stood up and walked to the Slytherin table and everyone began to eat. On the way to the Griffindor common room Harry spoke to Ron  
  
"Don't you think that was a bit weird, I mean the sorting hat acted like it was hypnotized" Harry said.  
  
"That's impossible, the hat is a magic item. There's no way it could be hypnotized" Ron spoke reassuringly. Harry shrugged and walked to his room and went to sleep. The next day the first class was Herbology. Nothing much happened, they learned about plants that should they need it could temporarily give them the appearance of rocks, or trees. In potions class Professor Snape was his usual self, but it was in Defense Against the Dark Arts that was most peculiar. They were learning about charms that would ward off demons and from out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Damian fidgeting in his seat as the incantation was being said. The teacher was nothing special, he didn't stutter like Quarrel, he wasn't cocky liker lockheart and he wasn't a werewolf like Lupin. At lunch Harry spoke to Ron about the spell and Damian's reaction to it.  
  
"I'm telling you Ron, there is something up with Damian. I can't be sure but he keeps watching me." Harry said  
  
"Oh go on Harry, your just being para." Ron began but stopped when he looked up and sure enough Damian was looking at Harry with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Ok so maybe I was wrong but you are the boy who lived and everyone at one time or another looks your way."  
  
"But this is different, I feel like he's studying me, looking for something." At that moment Dumbledor stood up from his chair.  
  
" In two days there will be an eclipse which I invite everyone to witness. It will truly be a sight to behold." There was a great clamor in the dining hall; everyone was talking about it except for Harry and Damian.  
  
"What's going on Ron, What's so important about and eclipse?" Harry asked  
  
"It's the time of the Wild Ones" Ron said  
  
"The what?" Harry asked puzzled  
  
"The Wild Ones" Hermione began "are powerful beings that can only come into our world during an eclipse."  
  
"So why are they called the Wild Ones?"  
  
"They're called that because the magic they use is too uncontrollable for anyone else to attempt to wield." Hermione said. The next day Harry was walking in the courtyard on his way to see Hagrid when he looked to find Damian treating a stick like it was a sword and doing a very good job. He thought nothing of it and continued on his way. The next class was Care of Magical Creatures, not the most enjoyable class but Harry got to learn how to care for a Shifter, a creature that could look like anything, if it was bigger then the Shifter it would turn into a mini form of it. Damians seemed quite calm around the Shifter and even pick one up and held it. Harry shook it off until the Shifter turned into a humanoid creature with white hair tied into a topknot, black armor and black wings for just a second then turned back into it's small gel-looking form and crawled back to Hagrid. The next class was DADA and vampires were the next thing to learn how to repel and once again Damian began fidgeting in his chair and when the time came for the students to try he choked on the words. Harry looked at him and for a second saw his eyes glow red but it could have been the light from the torches. That night Harry was sitting on his bed reading about some spells when Hedwig flew down and landed on his footboard. Harry reached into his pocket and removed a small piece of sausage wrapped in a napkin and gave it to Hedwig. The owl ate it and cocked its head to the side, suddenly there was a flap of wings and another white owl landed on Harry's headboard, another owl that looked just like Hedwig. Harry looked at the owl on his headboard and his foot board unsure which owl was the real Hedwig then he looked over at the owl on his foot board and noticed that it had bi-colored eyes. The 'owl' flew off his bed and transformed into Damian.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Be at peace Harry Potter, I mean you no harm, I've come to speak with you." Damian said  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the safety of the entire human race and the races of other dimensions as well."  
  
""What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled  
  
"There is a war happening that until a few months ago didn't involve you humans."  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean "You humans", your human too aren't you?"  
  
"No I am not. Give me a moment and I will explain." Damian began to glow a blackish purple, his small frame grew bigger, he grew taller and a pair of wings grew out of his back. When the transformation was done 'Damian' was the figure that the shifter had looked like after he had held it.  
  
"What are you?" Harry asked, a look of almost terror in his eyes.  
  
"Be at rest Harry Potter, as I said I am not here to harm you. I am here to ask for your help, and to answer your question I am a Fae or as you know a Wild One."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I am called Strife, and we need your help. Let me explain and then if you have any questions you may ask them. Long ago in a mystic land called Avalon a war broke out between our kind, the battle went on with neither side winning but a few months ago the enemy brought someone you know very well, Voldamort. His magic was strong and we are losing, should the enemy win then they will come here and either conquer or destroy everyone." With that Strife finished.  
  
"Why me, why not someone stronger like Dumbledor"  
  
"Because you have defeated Voldamort more times then anyone, even as a baby you defeated him and there is more. You have heard of ambrosia?"  
  
"It is known as the food of the gods, legend goes that who ever eats it will become a god"  
  
"Yes, that is what Voldamort has been promised. It takes time for it to be created but it will not be long and then all will be lost. I do not ask for your answer right now but I must have it soon, before tomorrows eclipse." With that Strife disappeared in a burst of black flame leaving Harry to lie there stunned with much to think about. 


End file.
